The Ink That Dried
by LucianSoliel
Summary: "I realise now the best thing for him would have been me fighting to stay with him. With you. Please tell him I didn't abandon him. I should have fought to stay. I'm sorry. I hope you both can forgive me. -Norge" While cleaning out his attic Norway finds relics of past times and painful memories.
1. Chapter 1

Norway breathes in the still air of his attic, boxes and paintings surround him on all sides, trinkets from the past- memories. At one point he tried to date his boxes but found that there were just too many years in his long life to do so. There were a couple with dates though, years too prominent in his life to just let blend in with the rest.

His eyes scan over these boxes, 874- The year he found Iceland all alone in his forests, 1536- The year his union with Denmark started and… 1814- The year his union with Sweden started. Of all the years in his life, that one might be the most painful. His hand shakes at the thought of having to go through that box. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe reliving that point in his life isn't worth the potential things he could donate to his museums.

Despite his better judgement, he opens the box and memories come flooding back just from the smell. The violin Sweden carved for him his first couple years at his house laid at the top. Norway chuckles a bit at the memory. He had been crying again in the woods, under his favourite tree when Sweden approached him cautiously. Things had been awkward between them since he got there, so much so that they barely spoke.

_"I know you're not happy here, Norge. So I… I made you this, since you weren't able to bring yours... "_ He had said as he held out the violin, even then he was proficient in woodworking. It was beautiful, and the thought of being able to play music again quelled his tears. The gesture had meant so much to him, Norway remembers, he played it constantly.

Under the violin, were clothes and a few pictures of nothing. Taken before he realised no one could see the forest creatures but him. He liked it that way back then, it was nice to finally have something of his own after being forced to share everything with someone. The clothes could be donated to a museum, they were too outdated and tattered to go anywhere else. As he lifts up the clothes to put at his side, a thick stack of paper falls from between the pieces of grey fabric.

The letters he used to write to Denmark.

* * *

Now sitting at his kitchen table, the bound stack of letters lay before him. They had kept him sane back then, even if he was never allowed to mail them. His subconscious must have pushed the memories of writing these letters to the depths of his mind. The blank spots is a sign most people wouldn't ignore, reasoning if your brain can't even handle storing the memory then it must be something worth forgetting. A less curious man would throw the letters in the garbage and go about the rest of his day, Norway thinks. But one of his greatest flaws is his untamable curiosity and so he decides that the best thing to do is brew some coffee… and read the letters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dan._

_Don't hate Sve for all this, please. You know we have little control over these things, and despite that he tried to send a letter of warning to us a few weeks back but his boss intercepted it… knowing that I guess it's a bit silly of me to even write this to you but I have to talk to you somehow. The awkwardness in this house will kill me, it's nothing like the home we shared._

_Sve knows I don't want to be here, we barely speak now. He was never really all that good at talking about things, and it seems I'm not either. I suppose there just isn't anything to say between us. I can't ask him how you or Iceland are, he's been forbidden from telling me anything about the two of you. Our bosses think I'll eventually just forget about the two of you. I promise I won't let that happen._

_Dan, I know it may have seemed like I was indifferent to leaving you two but at the time I thought going peacefully was the best thing for little Iceland. I didn't want him to see his two dependable big brothers in hysterics. But I realise now the best thing for him would have been me fighting to stay with him. With you. Please tell him I didn't abandon him. I should have fought to stay. I'm sorry. I hope you both can forgive me._

_Norge_

* * *

"Big brother, can we watch the boats leave after breakfast?" Iceland asks as he peeks over the table at Norway. He smiles at the young nation.

"Of course. Oh, Go tell Dan it's time to eat" Norway sits the plates on the table as Iceland excitedly runs out the door. Minutes later he returns with Denmark, who was already a bit roughed up from hunting. The three sit down and begin to eat their food.

"Strangest thing happened earlier, Norge," Denmark says with a mouth full of food. " I thought I saw Sverige at the docks,"

"You must be going mad, Dan," Norway jokes, "He wouldn't just come without warning."

"You went to the docks without us, Dan?" Iceland asks incredulously, mouth hanging open.

"Sorry! I needed to go on a super secret missio-"

Before Denmark could finish his sentence a voice cut him off. It was Sweden. He stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Hej." Sweden looked around swiftly and relaxed his shoulders. " I knew you didn't get my letter. My boss and some of his men are on their way to get you." He says to Norway, who moves his mouth to speak but Denmark does so first

"What? The meeting to discuss that isn't supposed to be for another two weeks!"

"Your boss asked us to move it up. I sensed something was wrong when you weren't invited."

"And you wait until they're at my door to say something!" Denmark yells as he runs his fingers through his hair thinking no doubt.

Norway stands up from the table in shock and goes into his room. He was supposed to have more time. He hadn't even told Iceland he was leaving yet. He had no bag prepared, nothing to leave for Iceland. As he starts to put some things in a small bag a firm hand grasps his arm tightly. The startled Norway turns to see Sweden's boss standing above him and in the corner of his eye one of his men holding a screaming Denmark down.

"Let go of him!" He screamed as he thrashes his body around in an attempt to throw the guard off of him. "He doesn't want to go, Let him go!"

Everything in Norway screamed to shove the man off and run to him. To fight back too, to refuse to leave. His eyes meet Iceland's and he see the fear and confusion in his eyes and he steels himself. Iceland doesn't need to see the both of them like that. Drawing his attention back to the King, Norway sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Get off of me and I'll go with you." He says through gritted teeth. The King obliges and guides him out of the room, passing a now crying Denmark. Norway pauses and the King reaches towards him again. " I'm saying goodbye. Don't touch me again," He spits before approaching where Iceland still sat at the table. Norway ruffles his hair abit and gives him a long hug.

"I'm sorry, lillebror, it seems I have to go now." Iceland simply nodded.

Norway turns to Denmark's direction and is engulfed in a hug.

"Please don't go, Nor. Don't leave me. You're my best friend." Denmark somehow manages to get out between his sobs. Norway, holding back his own tears, couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Norway takes a sip of his coffee to snap himself out of his daze. His whole body ached just like it did back then, as if he was there again. He grips the letter tightly in his hand, wrinkling the old parchment, before sitting it back on his table. Did Denmark think he wanted to leave? The two had never spoke about it before, they never spoke about any of it before. He had always assumed Iceland didn't remember anything since he was so young but had he let Denmark go all these years thinking that he wanted to leave him?


End file.
